Something About The Sunshine
by PurplePickles213
Summary: There is a new girl in town: Isabella Sanchez. But when Ty begins to fall for her  while he is taken  how will Isabella react? Is she ready for this? OC/TY
1. Chapter 1

**Something About The Sunshine **

**Hey, so this is a new story about an OC and Ty! It will be called… a Tylla story. So yeah, that is my couple name, but I just came up with it so…. Okay I hope you enjoy! There was one part in this chapter where Isabella is doing a dance. If you aren't a contemporary dancer, you probably won't know what she is doing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it Up. I do own this plot and I own Isabella Sanchez.**

**Bella's POV**

"I can't do this, Mom," I stammered nervously, gripping onto the sides of the car seat.

"Bella, we talked about this. A new start. Don't worry, it will be fine. You were recruited here. If you don't want to do this we will just go back to Italy…" my mom assured.

"No! I can do this!" I sighed. I regained myself before I grabbed my dance bag and swung open the car.

"Bye Mom!" I said, shutting the door.

"_Ciao, _Bella!" Mom called, rolling down the window. 

I sighed and stared up at the building. The showlights on the sign that read: _Shake It Up: Chicago _were illuminated in the darkness. This was it; it was time to say goodbye to Italy and hello to Chicago. It was good for my dancing. I finally received the courage to take a step toward the door.

The palms of my hands started getting warm and I turned back around to rush to my car, only to realize that Mom pulled away. I had no choice. I stepped towards the door, and soon enough I was in the studio. I was met with bright lights and a multi-colored stage, with a sign that shone behind it reading: Shake It Up: Chicago.

A man with a large show light passed me, causing me to jump back. It all happened so quickly. A short man in a grey tux with baby blue eyes and a large nose with spiky hair came running up to me. 

"Isabella Sanchez?" he asked.

"That's me," I replied half-heartedly.

"A pleasure to meet you! I'm Gary Wilde, host of Shake It Up: Chicago! Maybe you've seen me in the Little Cutie Queen Pageant," he announced proudly.

I raised my eyebrows. "You were in the Little Cutie Queen Pageant? Aren't you a little too old and a little less… girl?" I wondered accusingly.

"Silly, Isabella, I was the host. You must've seen me!" he decided.

"Like I would watch any American pageants," I murmured, though Gary couldn't hear me.

"Now… we need you to perform your routine for dress rehearsal," Gary directed.

"I'm not sure I'm ready-" I insisted.

"Frank! Get this girl backstage!" Gary called, and a big burly man came.

"Follow me," he said, in a deep voice.

"No! Gary! Gary!" I called.

Gary ignored me, and yelled, "ATTENTION, CAST MEMBERS!"

At the moment, the cast members were scattered everywhere. Some were dancing to a tune playing, while others were talking, and primping themselves. The studio's excitement dimmed, as they turned their attention toward Gary. I was directed backstage.

Backstage, there were more show lights and ladders with costumes strewn everywhere.

"Now, cast! Today we have a very important person here! Her name is Isabella Sanchez and she was the best dancer in the best studio in Italy. She was recruited _here _to join us! She does a very different dance style than we do, for she does lyrical contemporary, but we must adapt to the change," Gary explained.

"Question!" a heavy- accented voice called from the crowd.

"No, Gunter! This is your fifth question today, and we've only been here for a half an hour!" Gary declined.

"Does she have an accent?" the voice said, disregarding Gary's stressed-out rant.

"Yes, Gunter!" Gary hollered. "Please welcome, Isabella Sanchez!"

I sighed, feeling butterflies. It wasn't like I didn't know the dance, trust me, my old dance instructor made me memorize it until I could do it in my sleep. It was that I was trying my best in front of a whole group of strangers from a different country.

The song, _Ennio Morricone, _began to play out as the two walls parted. There, I stood, looking dumb under the spotlight. The beginning rang out, and I positioned myself into an arabesque** (A/N I don't know how to spell it) **and swooped under, kicking my leg up to the ceiling. My toe gracefully touched the ground and I leaned back, all the way back until my hands were on the floor. I kicked my legs over my head and landed in a split, going into a roll-over strattle. I rolled on my stomach and my legs bent over my head with my toes touching the ground in front of me. I placed my feet fully on the ground and pulled myself up. I began to sashe, stepped, than leaped with my legs at an equal diameter. I landed and did foutes, turning them into shenae turns. I did a spin-leap and landed, rolling on my butt, and then getting up. I landed in the same arabesque that I started out in, and the music stopped.

The cast clapped and cheered. I felt so welcomed, and I smiled broadly back to them, to show thanks.

"Wow, Isabella! That was… phenomenal! _Mugisimo megusto!_" Gary greeted.

"Gary, that is Spanish, and I'm Italian. Plus you said it wrong: you said 'much I liked'. But thank you," I corrected.

"Darn it, I learned the entire Spanish language for nothing! Well, I got to go fire my teacher, so _adios_!" Gary said, stomping away.

"_Hola!" _two girls greeted me. One was dark-skinned with girl brown hair and a plump nose, with an army jacket and a denim skirt with combat boots. The other girl was a pale red-head with a flashing shirt, a furry vest, a black skirt, and ripped up leggings with Converse boots.

"I'm not Spanish, I'm Italian!" I cried.

"Oh, well, Gary told us to learn Spanish," the red-head frowned. I laughed.

"Hi, my name is Rocky Blu! I love studying and homework!" the dark-skinned girl said.

I stifled laughter. "You actually do homework?"

"I like this girl!" the red-head exclaimed, shoving the dark-skinned girl out of the way. "My name is Cece Jones!"

"I'm Bella Sanchez," I introduced.

"Gary was wrong about another thing! He said your name was Isabella!" Cece said, laughing.

"Cece, Bella is short for Isabella. Just like Cece is short for-" Rocky explained.

"Bella doesn't need to know that!" Cece insisted.

"Well, Bella, welcome to Shale It Up: Chicago!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Something About The Sunshine Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Alright I am loving this new story. Please review and I will post more chapters. The slower you review the slower I ppooossssssstttt. So R/R! **

**Bella's POV  
><strong>

"…And turn!" Matt Lee directed. The entire cast, including me, turned slowly.

"Good! So, practice tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. Arrive, because it is dress rehearsal.

The cast group dispersed. I walked alone to my mirror, which was empty and plain.

"Hey hey hey!" Rocky greeted, with Cece by her side.

"Hi. I thought you would've dumped me by now," I snorted.

"Are you kidding? Your our friend!" Cece protested.

"Thanks, guys, but I don't know you that well," I admitted.

"Well, I am Rochelle Santana Blu. I have an older brother who is 16 named Ty Blu, and he raps. I am 15 years old. My birthday is May 11. I dance and my favorite subject is arithmetic. My mom is a lawyer and my dad is a doctor who travels to different countries, thought I don't think he has ever been to Italy. My dad disapproves of my dancing and Ty's rapping but we do it anyway since he always had a dream of tennis. I live in an apartment with them which is one floor above Cece's," Rocky finished.

"That was… a lot," I giggled.

"I am Cece Jones-" Cece began.

"Say your real name," Rocky dared.

"Fine. I am Cecelia Antoinette Jones. I am 15 years old. My birthday is January 21. My mom is a cop and my dad left me when I was three. I have a little brother named Flynn who is 9 and he has a lot of money from bribes. I dance. I am dating a boy named Deuce Martinez. I also design- like fashion and stuff. I live in one floor below Rocky, in an apartment here in Chicago. My mom is barely home so street hot dogs and microwave food is all that is in my stomach," Cece explained.

"Deuce?" I wondered.

"It's a… strange name," Cece admitted.

"I am Isabella Maria Sofia Sanchez. I am also 15 years old. I am with my mom, even though we don't have a house yet. My dad is back in Italy but is coming by in two weeks to see our house. My birthday is September 15. I took English for five years, knowing we were moving here. I now speak it fluidly…well for some parts. I don't really know the weather. Right now it is…froggy?" I guessed.

Cece started giggling and Rocky corrected, "Foggy."

"Right, fo-fro…anyway, I have been dancing for 14 years. Out of 15," I said.

Rocky and Cece gaped at me.

"I have a sister named Gabriella, and I love her like a daughter. She came here with us for a soccer program. When you look her in the eyes, you see the map of Italy," I said dreamily.

"I AM GUNTER!" a voice interrupted. The same heavy-accented voice.

"AND I AM TINKA!" a similar but more feminine voice added.

"AND WE ARE, THE HESSENHEFFERS!" the both called.

I looked past Cece and Rocky to see a girl with blond hair in a bun. She wore this weird looking hat with an oval shape on the top. She wore a huge tutut that was stiffly bedazzled. The boy was tall with blond ahir and a bedazzled suit.

"AND I don't care," I imitated.

"Omigosh, that s what we use!" Cece exclaimed.

"Fitting in already!" I giggled.

_Bring!_

I answered my phone. My mom texted me saying: _Out in the lot._

"My mom is here," I said, grabbing my bag.

"Bye, Bella!" rocky and Cece called. I smiled back at them and walked away.

"Fitting in already," I repeated to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Something About The Sunshine Chapter 3**

**Hey, so nobody commented and IDK if anybody read this, but I am really pumped about this story. Like it is my favorite story and I love writing it so I am going to continue it. It's so sad that A Thousand years is over! Beautiful People just began, I am still working on Remember Me, and I don't know if I am going to continue I Can't Fake My Love. Anyway please R/R I am begging you! LOL okay enjoy chapter 3! There was a part where the mom asks who her friend was, and she lists random people. They are unimportant. **

**Bella's POV**

I swung the door open to our new rental Chevy. I plopped in and threw my dance bag in, shutting the door. I still couldn't manage to wipe the stupid broad grin from my face. It went well.

"How was it?" Mom asked when buckled my seatbelt.

"Good." What else was I going to say?

-_Hey honey, we just moved from a different country so you can be on this show, how was it?_

**-I hated it Mom, we are going back to Italy.**

"Did you make any new friends?" Mom wondered.

"A couple," I beamed.

"Tell me about them," Mom commanded.

"MOM!" I groaned.

"Oh come on, I want to know some people here!" Mom pleaded.

"Well, there was Rocky, Cece, Matt, Christine, Tom, George, Leah, and Marc," I listed.

"And who were your favorites?" Mom wondered.

"Cece and Rocky," I admitted.

"Oh, got a Three Musketeer thing going on?" Mom teased, nudging me.

"Mom!" I moaned.

"Alright, I'll stop. I'll be a _cool _mom and stop annoying you," Mom joked.

We rode the rest of the car ride, looking at houses marked with For Sale signs. None of them fit what Mom was looking for.

"Where are we staying?" I asked.

"I found this cute little motel across the street from this apartment I was looking at," Mom explained.

"Wait- apartment? As in…. no house? Sharing a building with somebody else? Having neighbors right next to you?" I complained.

"Bella, I knew you were going to be mad. Just trust me on this one. We don't need much room for three people. Gabriella is back at the motel. We don't need some huge mansion like we had at home. Miguel and your father are taking care of the house back in Italy," Mom said.

"You mean Miguel is taking care of the house," I said. Miguel was my oldest brother who always got into trouble. I didn't feel like mentioning them to Rocky and Cece because I was ashamed that my brother was a juvenile delinquent.

I honestly hate my brother. I never liked him after he bullied me when I was little. We sent him away to a boarding school in Italy but he got expelled. He now stays in the house. My mom didn't take him to America because he is a jerkarm (or is it jerk face? I still don't know American garbage talk).

"So, Gabi tried out her soccer program. She just came back," Mom said, changing the subject. She knew Miguel was a touchy subject for me.

Gabi was 9 years old, and she was an amazing soccer player. She never really knew Miguel – not was well as I did. Not as well to hate him.

The rest of the ride was an awkward silence. The motel was a good distance away from the studio. Finally, we got there. I could already tell the motel would be horrendous because the L in Motel was hanging off, and the E was already gone. The letters were filled with dirt and the motel was a big as my old room.

"Holy-" I began. Just then the L dropped to the ground with a loud BANG!

"Bells, I know you won't like it-" I began.

"No, Mom, it's okay. We will only be here for a little bit," I assured, although I think I was comforting myself.

We walked into the motel. The man asked for my mom's name.

"Rosalina Sanchez," she replied. The man looked on a clipboard then approved of our passage. We walked behind the desk to find four doors going in a row.

"It is single-storied?" I moaned.

"You are full of complaints today, Isabella!" Mom commented, going to the second door and plunging her key in the knob. She twisted it, and after much pushing and fiddling, the door opened with a creak.

"Here we are!" Mom cheered, opening the room to a room with one bed. There was a broken lamp and a cracked TV as small as a computer mouse.

"One bed?" I managed.

"You and Gabi are sleeping there. I am sleeping on the floor," Mom explained.

"No, Mom, I will," I offered.

We settled in, and then Mom wanted to show me the apartment she had been looking at. I wanted to decline, but my curiosity overcame it. My mom, Gabriella, and I observed the apartment with the real estate salesman.

"I love it," Mom admitted.

"I like it too," Gabi commented.

"So it's a yes?" the real estate person asked.

"We'll buy it now!" Mom exclaimed.

"Great!" the real estate agent said, writing down a bill.

We got a house in an apartment.

**Stupid chapter, I know. I just wanted you to get used to her family. It was her first chapter, friends second, family third, crush fourth ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Something About The Sunshine**

**Hi! So I haven't updated this story in a while. Actually, I haven't updated any story in a while. Anyways…this was one of my favorite stories and I can't believe I forgot about it! Nobody likes it haha but I do so I am going to keep writing it. So this is chapter 4 of Something About The Sunshine!**

**Bella's POV  
><strong> 

It has been a day since we bought our new apartment. Mom has been frantically searching for furniture for our practically empty house.

It is safe to say that buying an apartment is the worst experience of my life. First, I have to share my house building with complete strangers. Second, I have to share my room with Gabi. The room was small enough.

At the moment, Gabi and Momma were at Kohl's (whatever that meant) and I was alone in our…current shelter. I refuse to call it home. Home is back in Italy. Home is the giant, white mansion with grapevines strewn across the outer walls. I decided to take a walk around Chicago.

As I entered the apartment lobby, two girls came in giggling. I let out a small gasp.

"Rocky? Cece? What are you doing here?" I said, awed.

"Bells!" Cece called happily.

"We live here!" Rocky added.

"What? Really? I live here too!" I exclaimed.

"How come we never see you around here?" Cece wondered, looking troubled.

"Cece, she just moved to America, remember?" Rocky explained.

"Oh! You have lived here but you just moved to America!" Cece said, as if she had some sort of amazing breakthrough.

"Never mind," Rocky said to Cece. She turned back to me. "What floor do you live on?"

"Uh…five?" I remembered.

"I live on four and Cece over here lives on three!" Rocky informed.

"That's so cool!" I commented.

"Hey, Cece and I were on our way to my apartment. Care to join?" Rocky invited.

"Yeah!"

We walked together up four floors to Rocky's apartment: Room 123. Rocky jabbed her key in the doorknob and twisted it clockwise, opening the door with a click.

"We're home! And we have somebody with us!" Rocky called into the house that had the same layout as my current shelter.

"Who?" another voice echoed.

"Bella Sanchez, a friend of ours," Rocky said.

"Coming!" the voice said. There was a click and pounding before my vision blurred and my heart stopped.

There stood in front of me the most handsome person I had ever seen. With the short black hair messy and his devilish grin that spelled out naughty. He wore a grey vest and a neon blue tie with sagging jeans and Osirises.

I started to believe that this was no ordinary boy. This must have been an angel sent from above. I hoped it was my guardian angel, for then I would be delighted. He was so…perfect.

"Uh…" I stuttered like an idiot.

The boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Ty Blue."


	5. Chapter 5

**Something About The Sunshine: Chapter 5 **

**Hey long time no post! Anyway so I will continue even if it will never get another review! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bella's POV**

"Stop!" I choked out in between laughter. "You didn't actually say that to him, did you?"

"Yeah, he deserved it! Nobody takes away my grade!" Ty laughed. We sat on the edge of the roof of the apartment they both lived in. It had been two months since I moved in. Sure, I had talked to Rocky, Cece, Deuce, Dina, Matt, Christine, Leah, Marc, Tom, and Sasha, but Ty was my best friend of all. This is why every day we would meet up at the edge of the roof and sit there watching the people while talking.

The laughter died down, but we both had smiles on our faces. "So what about your family back in Italy?" Ty asked suddenly. My smile disappeared. "A normal family," I lied. I must have been pretty obvious because Ty nudged me, still giving me the encouraging smile like I could tell him the truth. I wanted to, of course, but I couldn't. He would leave me if he found out.

"I have a mom, a dad, a little sister, me…and my brother," I said, accidentally blurting out the last part. Ty looked shocked. "You have a brother?"

"I don't like talking about him. He just disgraces the entire family," I shrugged. Ty looked out onto the street, like something was bothering him.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he suddenly said.

"Tell you what?"

"That you had a brother."

"It wasn't important," I said.

"But it changes a lot," he said.

"It changes nothing," I cried a little too angrily, offended by his agitated tone.

"Why didn't you ever bring it up?" Ty said.

"Oh yeah, 'School was great, by the way I have a brother I hate back in Italy, how was your school day?' Look, if you asked if I had an older brother, I would say yes," I said.

"'Hey, Bella, do you have an older brother back in Italy who you despise?' Just an everyday conversation," Ty snapped sarcastically.

"Well if you are so nosy that you just _had _to know everything about me, I wouldn't have been your friend!" I snapped, standing up and walking towards the faculty door.

Before leaving, I paused. I wasn't finished. "Some things, Ty, are meant to be kept a secret! I'd rather keep my hatred and bad history with my brother to myself, thank you very much. You might not know because your life is actually really good, but some things are just too humiliatingly terrible, and you want to keep it to yourself. But you've never known that feelings because you are a spoiled city boy!" I gushed. I felt my face turning red, so I just swung open the door and turned around. Don't cry now. My throat felt rough and ragged, making swallowing harder as tears formed in my eyes. I didn't know why this made me so mad, but it did.

"Maybe I'm not the spoiled city boy. Maybe you're just a negative Italian," Ty snapped, his voice shaking. The tears in my eyes began to leak out of my eyes as I ran down the stairs from the roof.


End file.
